The Sword of the Crusader
"The Sword of the Crusader" redirects here. If you are looking for the actual weapon, see Sword of the Crusader. Overview Faction: Knights of the Nine Prerequisites: The Faithful Squire Quest giver: Lathon NPCs involved: Lathon Quest reward: The Longsword of the Crusader, The Greaves of the Crusader Background Walkthrough Once you return to the Priory after obtaining everything except the Greaves of the Crusader and the Sword of the Crusader, Lathon returns to inform you that Sir Roderic has died questing for the Sword. He gives you the Greaves, previously recovered by Sir Roderic, and requests to be Knighted so that he may follow you into Underpall Cave and avenge Sir Roderic. If you do Knight him, he will follow you to Underpall Cave and, dependant on your level, either help you or get killed quickly. You can tell him to wait outside if you wish. If you choose not to Knight him, he will remain at the Priory, leaving you free to recover the Sword by yourself. You will be able to Knight him on your return, before proceeding with the storyline. In the Underpall Cave, the way to your foe is quite simple. Get into the cave and enter the Keep, and follow the map marker. Everything inside is leveled undead. Beware, there is a big falling rock trap just behind a double door, at the bottom of a staircase on the way. At the grand chamber, you will find Sir Roderic's body. Prepare yourself to attack Sir Berich's Wraith, which is wielding the Sword. The wraith will glow bright white in the middle of the room, it is impossible to miss. It doesn't seem to like fire too much, so a few Fire-elemental Destruction spells should do the job. Try to kill it before it summons many other ghosts, and don't forget to take the sword that falls to the ground. Do not equip the Sword yet, since it is cursed and needs to be taken to the chapel of Arkay in Cheydinhal before it can be wielded safely. Sir Berich's Curse will stunt your magicka, lower your fatigue, and give you 100 percent weakness to fire, frost, and shock. Go to the chapel at Cheydinhal in order to finish this part of the quest. There will be several Aurorans waiting for you there, in the process of desecrating the chapel. Kill them, then consecrate the sword on the central altar. You can freely equip it from that point. Now that you have all the relics, you are ready for a fight with Umaril the Unfeathered. Go to the Priory. Journal entries Upon arrival at Underpall Cave: : I have arrived at Underpall Cave, the location of Lord Vlindrel's grave. Sir Roderic died somewhere inside, battling the foul wraith that now wields the Sword of the Crusader. After defeating the wraith of Lord Vlindrel: : The wraith of Lord Vlindrel is destroyed. I need to reclaim the Sword of the Crusader that he somehow twisted to his evil purpose. If you try to wield the Sword of the Crusader: : In attempting to use the defiled Sword of the Crusader, I have received a terrible curse. I can only hope that this curse will be lifted when I reconsecrate the Sword at the Chapel of Arkay in Cheydinhal. After defeating Umaril's Aurorans at the chapel: : Umaril's Aurorans have been destroyed. Cheydinhal Chapel is safe, for now. I can reconsecrate the Sword of the Crusader to Arkay on the high alter. After activating the altar: : The Sword of the Crusader has been reconsecrated. I now possess all eight of the Crusader's Relics. I should return to the Priory to consult with my knights about how to attack and destroy Umaril. Category:Knights of the Nine Category:Knights of the Nine quests